1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a one-piece covering element.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2005/0248175 A1 discloses a covering element for covering an air duct in a motor vehicle. The covering element generally is made from plastic and is used in the area of a dashboard.
DE 10 2006 008 039 B4 discloses a covering element for a center console of a motor vehicle and is designed as a plastic injection molding part with lateral covering elements for covering the air ducts.
DE 297 06 506 U1 discloses a protective grille for an air intake opening of a heating or air-conditioning system of a motor vehicle. The protective grille is produced by injection molding and has grille bars of substantially round cross section that are intended to reduce noise generation.
DE 202 05 512 U1 discloses a cover for an air outlet opening of a ventilation system in a motor vehicle. The cover has a first section with fixed and/or movable air guide slats or air guide ribs and a second section with a large-hole honeycomb or polygonal rib structure as a support for a decorative or loudspeaker cover. This decorative or loudspeaker cover is manufactured from plastic in one piece with the first and second sections.
The invention relates to a covering element with enhanced functionality.